


Valmir the mage II

by Le_Flambeau



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Imperial City, M/M, Vampires, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Flambeau/pseuds/Le_Flambeau
Summary: Valmir wakes up after fighting vampires in the sewers, finding Rurane missing.Takes place after the Oblivion Crisis, 4E 7 approx.Trying to get the lore straight, but I focus on the story. :)





	Valmir the mage II

0.

It was a windy, partially cloudy day, in the Imperial City. Woolly dark clouds passed by the sun, creating a shimmering Lake Rumare with fields of golden sunlight and dark shadow. The wind whipped the thick outer windows on the Arcane University’s walls.  
The first thing Valmir became mentally present about was the whining of the wind in the chimney. Then he became aware of that he felt completely exhausted, as if he had run a marathon up to Bruma and back. He looked about. He knew the red and gold trimmed curtains and mats of the Mages Quarters well, the heavy curtains that rested by the windows... the wooden furniture.  
It was a private room, with a window and a chimney. He could hear people outside the door, walking, talking. The University was busy. He wondered where Mallus was, remembered he was a pile of ashes in a mausoleum, and felt a cold shiver of anxiety pass him as memories appeared before his mind’s eye as he wondered what had happened to Rurane.  
Wishing to get answers he tried to move, got up on his elbows, but felt his head spin and sank back on the soft cushion behind him with a small whine. Trying to move his left foot and lower leg he found it splintered. It was heavy, and it hurt. It did not look broken, but sprained or perhaps fractured. He could hear familiar steps in the hall and found Elenwen looking in through the door.  
“Oh, Valmir!” She said, stepping inside. “Elen...” He said.  
“How good to see you awake!” She said.  
“What happened?” He asked, looking at his hand. It was a bit stiff from all the  
fireballs. “What about the vampire lord?” She came up to him, placing him firmly down in bed again.  
“Vampire lord?” She asked, as if she did not know. A chill ran down his spine. “The damn thing that crushed my foot!” He said.  
“There was a lot of ash down there, Val. Who can tell what kind of fiend it was?” “And Rurane...?” He asked slowly, afraid to ask.  
“The guard that was here? I did not see him when we picked you up.” Valmir looked at her, and then closed his eyes. Not again, he thought. “I heard the captain managed to get bit.” She said, making him sink down under his blanket. Whatever she said after that he did not listen to.

1.

The old healer’s name was Darvinyl, Valmir learned. He had been scolding Valmir for doing things he should not be doing s soon after getting back from his encounter with the necromancers. Valmir was not sure what he was still. Perhaps an Orc.  
Valmir had thought a bit whilst in bed, there was nothing wrong with his mind after all. One of the mages and one of the guards had been killed for sure. One mage and Rurane were gone. Their bodies were not there. People assumed they had just been... blown into pieces or something.  
Valmir knew it did not work like that. If there was someone who would have blown someone into pieces down in the sewers it would have been Valmir with his spells, and not a vampire. They had just found Rurane’s helmet and shield. Knowing that made him sleep at night. Perhaps there was a chance he and the mage were still alive. Perhaps not.  
“Valmir, do not do this. Again.” He looked from the wall to Elenwen.  
“What?” He asked.  
“That. Sitting around, not talking, not listening. Just like last time. I cannot bear to see you like that! You did all you could. Now you need to take care of yourself.” She said.  
“How long are you going to keep me here?”  
“You are not a prisoner Val...” She said.  
“At least two weeks.” Darvinyl said. Valmir looked at the wall. They had not been able to keep him in bed the last time. Nor would they this time. “Your leg will not hold you until then.”  
“Very well.” He said silently. He remained silent until they left. Perhaps they said something more, perhaps not. By that it was already dark and he had a small light to read by. He fell asleep somewhere after the fifth page. He woke by the first bell of the night watch, sighing tiredly at his uncomfortable position. He put the book away.  
There was something at the window. For a moment he stiffened, staring. Secunda was out, casting a pale white light through the wavy panes. Drawing away his blanket Valmir pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and got hold of his crutch, feeling his heartbeat in his throat. Jumping on one leg over to the window he looked through the panes.  
It was a person, sitting on the windowsill. Valmir squinted, knocking on the glass. There was a small smile growing on his face. In the light of the moon he could see it was Rurane. He seemed sad, or surprised. As if he could not decide. Valmir opened the latch, and pulled the window to the side.  
“You are alive.” He said. Rurane shook his head. “Come-” “Do not invite me.” Rurane said quickly. Valmir did anyway.  
“Come inside Rurane.” He said. “I’m not afraid of you.” Rurane slowly moved his naked feet over the windowsill and sunk down on the floor. Valmir had a quick look outside. No guards. A flat wall straight down. He closed the window and turned to embrace Rurane. It was probably a bad idea, but he did not care. Restraining himself in his endearment he let him go slowly, resting on his good foot.  
“Can you help me?” Rurane asked silently, glancing at him before he turned away and began to cry.  
“Where have you been?” Valmir asked, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment. He could feel the man tense. Letting go he limped over to bed again, sinking down with a sigh.  
“That... thing... dragged me away. Out of the City, south. Tried to make me... drink his blood.” Rurane managed. Valmir waved him over to bed. Rurane looked sick, pale and felt cold. His eyes were red. “I did not. So it let me escape... I think. I- I... I can still feel the voice. In my head. It laughed at me, said I would be back.” Valmir slowly pulled his chin up; there was more than a pair of bite-marks on Rurane’s neck now. He shivered at the mess.  
“You will have to feed. If you do not you will simply frenzy and die when the guards get you for killing livestock or something!” Rurane slowly shook his head.  
“It is better.” He said, drying his eyes.  
“I need time to find a cure.” Valmir said, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
“There is no cure!” Rurane said suddenly, angrily. Valmir cast a ward over the door; he did not need anyone inside.  
“Of course there is. It’s just a disease.” Rurane shook his head.  
“Its not. Even the Gods loathe it.” He said with a deep convinced sigh.  
“I’ll prove them wrong. Both the Temple and the Guild.” Valmir said. “You have to buy me some time. And if I do not...”  
“What? You will kill me?” Rurane gave up a sad laugh.  
“You forget... what I did.” Valmir said slowly. Rurane looked at him. Remembered Mallus.  
“Oh.” He said silently. “I did not mean to... be rude. I am so tired...” Valmir slowly pulled his hair away from his shoulder.  
“Drink.” He said. “Before I change my mind.” Rurane looked up, red eyes widening. His mouth opened. Valmir could see his fangs.  
“Not you.” He said. “I would never forgive myself.”  
“I’ll get a potion in the morning. I promise.” Valmir said. He did not get another chance to say anything. Rurane pulled him up and down in bed by his arms, straddling him. Valmir gave up a small yelp as he felt the bite at his neck. The lips were cold. For a moment he felt dizzy headed. Then an almost lethargic warmth spread through him, he could relax. He closed his eyes, feeling the lips moving on his neck. They were like deep kisses, heavy, slowly paced. He felt how Rurane restrained from gorging himself, his tongue licking him. Valmir shivered, shifting under the weight.  
He put an arm on Rurane’s back. Feeling a long lick he let out a shivering breath, trying not to sound too excited. It was all very wrong of course, but also very... very appealing. Rurane slowly turned to look at Valmir, eyes brown again, face flushed. Valmir put a hand in his hair and pulled him down to his lips, kissing him. Then he kissed him again, harder. There was a small pause, long enough for a restorative breath, a shy glance before another kiss.  
Rurane’s hands took the low edge of Valmir’s nightshirt and followed his body’s contours up to take it off. Still he flushed as his eyes moved along Valmir’s body. Valmir smiled and did the same, he pulled off Rurane’s shirt, kissing him as he untied his trousers. He saw how Rurane blushed further as Valmir pulled them down, drawing them off before he let his hips down between his legs.  
”What happened to your leg?” Rurane asked cautiously, shivering a bit as he touched Valmir’s face and lips with his lips. His strong, slightly rough, long fingers were exploring Valmir’s thighs and stomach.  
”It is sprained.” Valmir said slowly. “Do not crawl on it.” Valmir had a small vial of oil for his small burns next to his bed, from which he spilled some in his hand and slipped his hand down to hold Rurane’s limb, beginning to stroke it. Overwhelmed, he almost dropped on Valmir, giving up some embarrassed laughs between some short moans. Valmir let his thumb pass his tip, just for fun, feeling how Rurane tensed. Then he shifted his hips up, allowing him to push into him.  
Rurane seemed to disappear into some other realm for a moment, so Valmir let his hands run along his buttocks as they tensed with the thrusts, following the muscles on his back up to his neck, smelled his hair, then he gasped. It was a needy, mildly rough grind, which made him draw Rurane’s body closer, moaning mutely at the thrusts.  
Closing his eyes he let his cheek rest on Rurane’s shoulder, thinking back slowly, getting lost in the rhythm, he remembered Mallus. He had been a lot larger, a muscular, well trained Legate. Thick, decisive. Valmir had melted in his arms all the times they had been together. Rurane was not like that, but he was harder, pushed deeper and sometimes... he looked at Valmir’s face with a look that could make even a proud Altmer like Valmir blush.  
Then Rurane ascended to his knees, placing his hands on Valmir’s hips and  
thrust. Valmir squealed, grasping the bed linens. He thrust again. The third time Valmir came with an arching back. His head felt heavy again, arms stopped working. He felt  
Rurane’s lips on his own as he sunk back down on him, his stomach breathing against his own. Valmir closed his eyes, trying to memorise how good it felt, even through his fatigue. Then he slowly eased Rurane off himself, to his left, turning on the side to him.  
“I have never been... intimate with anyone like that.” Rurane admitted.  
“I am not complaining.” Valmir smiled tiredly. Rurane slowly closed his eyes.  
“Thank you.” He said silently. “I can... I know I can not stay.” He said. “I can... feel the voice again.” He shivered.  
“Can you... resist it?” Valmir asked. He shook his head. “A few days?” “Maybe.”  
“The window to my study at home is probably open. You can get in there. And wait. There is food. I will get out of here, perhaps not tomorrow, but not much later than that. I should have a plan by then.” Rurane was looking at him, like he did not believe him.  
“I think I can manage a few days.” He said, swallowing. Valmir nodded. “I will try.” Valmir slowly crept closer to him. He just wished to have someone to fall asleep by. And he did.

2.

“By mother Mara, this is inappropriate!” Elenwen called out, waking Valmir with a jerk. He had been really good asleep for the first time in many weeks. He lay a bit too far out on the left side of the bed, sleeping on his stomach, naked. Rather, his legs were still covered by his blanket. Elenwen quickly pulled the blanket over him, but not without managing to touch both his behind and a long stretch of his back in doing so.  
“I was good asleep Elen.” He said drawling.  
“You look pale.” She said, turning him over to his pillow. Then she gave up a small cry. “Valmir!” She managed. “What is that on your neck?!” Her eyes became big as saucers. He decided to play dumb.  
“What?” He asked, looking about. The window was just slightly ajar. Elenwen hurried out and returned with Darvinyl. Valmir tried moving his foot. It was a lot better. Perhaps the vampirism’s quick healing properties had already helped him get better. It must have, he did feel a lot better. But at the same time he felt the disease inside himself.  
He thought about his koo-koo aunt in Black Marsh. Before moving there with her current Argonian lover she had lived in an Ashlander tent in Morrowind. He had visited her there, perhaps some of her magic could come in handy if he were to “escape” from the confines of his healers? He would have to think about it.  
“A vampire? Here?” Elenwen sounded upset. “They must have followed Val here.”  
“We will bolt the window properly.” Darvinyl said, but looked at Valmir. “If you would just allow yourself to rest and recover, Valmir, you could be one of the most prominent mages here... give it time, and study.” Valmir slowly raised his eyebrows, frowning.  
“I am not one to be told what to do.” He said slowly.  
“We should post a guard outside, just in case it tries to get back.” Elenwen said.  
“What would be the best way to kill a vampire?” Valmir asked. “Not counting spells then.”  
“That must be with lady Meridia’s Dawnbreaker.” Darvinyl said. “Of course. It will beat any enchanted weapon in strength against the undead.” He seemed to regret telling it to Valmir the moment he said it.  
“I will go get a potion for you!” Elenwen said, hurrying away. Darvinyl turned to him.  
“What ever you are planning Valmir, stop it. As a healer and a member of the Mages Guild I demand it from you.”  
“What makes you think I am planning something?” The old man just shook his head with an irritating frown and left him.

3.

Remaining a full day in the room was torture. Valmir tried to read, sent for some books but they told him nothing he already did not know about vampires. Late in the evening everybody finally left him in peace. Fingering the pages he waited for the main light to be turned off. Then he snuck to the window, undid the bolts and opened it. He had a simple robe. His armour was probably in some storage in the cellar, out of reach.  
They had taken his shoes too. Perhaps they thought he would not go anywhere barefoot. Well, they did not know Valmir Elsinorin as good as they thought they did. He swung his feet over the edge and summoned the levitate spell he had learned from his aunt. A glowing ring of vague green-white appeared under his feet. Slowly he tried it and then left the window, taking steps down. His ankle still hurt, and he had to recast the spell half way down the wall.  
There was a small drizzle outside. The darkness hung like a wet grey blanket around him. The lights of the City flickered hazily in front of him in the gloom. He stumbled down on wet grass, looked about. They would not keep him. He kept to the shadows of pillars. By the bridge to the Arboretum he found the stables. A horse would be stealing; he sighed, but noticed, whilst hiding, that the donkey was still there.  
For a moment his gut sank as he remembered the walk back. Mallus. He petted the donkey, it was wet from the drizzle. It seemed to remember him, flapping its ears. It would do, he thought, getting up on it. The Imperial Guards paid him no mind and he rode on, cold, but determined. Surely they had seen more strange things emerge from the University than a barefoot mage on a donkey. He passed the statues of the Divines  
and rode into the Temple District. He left the donkey at his neighbour’s with some hay and a roof and slowly limped over to his door. It was dark inside. He was about to knock when he heard steps behind himself.  
“Good evening Citizen.” Valmir, looked over his shoulder, finding the steel armour of the City Guard. He pushed Valmir to the side and pulled out a set of keys, opening the door. Valmir pulled some wet hair from his face.  
“Rurane?” He asked as he was moved inside. The door was closed. Rurane took his helmet off. “You cheeky bastard...!” Was the first thing that slipped out. For a moment Rurane smiled.  
“I will make a fire.” He said. “I think you have a dry robe down here.” He continued. “Can you walk?” Valmir found himself standing on his right foot. He limped over and took off his robe, finding one that he had not used for perhaps a year, dusty, hanging in his store. Rurane had removed his armour. Valmir sat down by the small fire, putting his feet up by it. “Barefoot.” Rurane said, shaking his head.  
“Where were you?”  
“I... put on an armour. Went to the City Guard and told them I was fine, then went home- ” He dried his eyes. “I... told them I needed to help you. That we would be away for a long time.” Valmir looked down on his hands. “I... would rather them think I died... doing something good... not a... a... not this thing I have become.”  
“Very brave.” Valmir said. And clever. Rurane looked up at him.  
“You’re not going to scold me? Say it was stupid?” Valmir shook his head. He pulled his wet hair up on his head. Rurane sank down, looking at the fire.  
“I wished to apologise.” “For what?”  
“I should not have come to seek you out, bothered you.” He said in a murmur. “Taking... advantage of you like that.” Valmir met his glance for a moment. “I cannot help-“  
“It is alright.” Valmir said.  
“No. You know it would not have happened had I not been like... this. You loved that Avidius. Not me.”  
“You cannot think of it like that.” Valmir said slowly. “It is hardly the same.” He continued, closing his eyes with a sigh. Perhaps he was right. Maybe he threw himself in the first open arms he could find, just to be with someone. As a replacement. “The truth is... I don not know.” Rurane looked at him, his eyes somewhere between brown and red. “But I can help you. I will. We need to kill the vampire lord, yes?”  
“He should not be allowed to... do this again. To anyone.” Rurane said. “But I do not think I can... stay. It pulls...” Valmir nodded.  
“I just need to know where. And I will come once I have the means.” Rurane pulled out a map.  
“I will show you where he took me.” He said.

4.

Rurane had refused to even share a room with Valmir that night. Instead he had settled in Valmir’s armchair on the third floor for the night. Valmir slept good enough, but woke early, washed in a small basin of water that had been collecting from the rain during the night, dressed in the old robe, and limped downstairs. Rurane sat there, looking at the door, paler, his brown hair hanging about his face.  
“I will not be able to stay for much longer.” He groaned.  
“Just a little while.” Valmir said, touching his shoulder. Rurane twisted slightly, taking a deep breath. “I am pretty sure they will come looking for me soon. I will have to get rid of them. Then... we will have to go through my plan again. After that...”  
“It is wrong you will have to do it all by yourself.” He said, looking at Valmir. Then he hearkened with a small hiss. “Someone is approaching.”  
“Go up. And do not make a sound.” Rurane walked upstairs, surprisingly quiet. Valmir went to the window, looked outside. “Elen.” He said, walking over to the door, opening before she knocked. She looked cross. And determined.  
“You have to come back with us.” She said. Valmir glanced at two bored apprentices behind her.  
“I have no obligation to be at the University.” He said. She was looking at his neck, at Mallus’ zombie bite. He pulled his collar up, giving up an annoyed sigh. “If you want to help, then come with me. I need someone proficient in restoration.”  
“You need rest and quiet. Do you understand? I will not go on some fool’s quest with you. That is what the Legion is for, and the Imperials have it well in hand!” She said, moving up to him. “I do not understand...” She said. “What it is you see in them, Valmir. These Imperials, and now that Breton?”  
He understood her. Why a man when you could have a mer? He did not know himself. Perhaps he had not found the right mer yet. But it hurt still, because she thought less of him for it. Thought he could have better. They had been together a few times, he and Elenwen. Not in some drunken stupor or anything, but it had not led anywhere, from his side at least. He liked her, but not in that way that made his stomach hurt or him twist in bed at night.  
“You know it will never be anything between us, Elen. That time was good...but it is past.” He said slowly.  
“I took the liberty of writing home to your father. Perhaps they could change your mind on these adventures of yours.” She shook his head.  
“Very well. But now you must leave.”  
“With you.” She said, taking him by the arm. “You look tired and sick, Val. It will do you good.” Valmir saw the two apprentices come to help get him into their cart, but he spied a Guard nearby and whistled for him.  
“Mister Valmir.” He said. “What seems to be the matter?”  
“Please desist.” Valmir told Elenwen. “You have no right to take me anywhere.”  
“Are they bothering you?” The guard said. “You let Mister Valmir go now please, lady.” He said. “We do not want any trouble.” Elenwen let him go, slowly.  
“I will speak to the Arch Mages about this.” She said. He nodded. It would take weeks to get through to them. Valmir watched as she reluctantly went down the steps and waved the apprentices away.  
“Thank you. The Guild can be a bit overprotective.” Valmir said to the guard.  
“No trouble at all. You helped the City big-time. We appreciate that, especially on our night patrols.” Valmir smiled and nodded, closing the door. Rurane was at the top of the steps, looking at him. He walked to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him.  
“It pulls...” He muttered. Valmir reached out his left arm to him, showing his wrist.  
“Here. It will keep you a while longer.” He said. He stood like that until Rurane eased himself down, step by step, until he was on the floor. Taking Valmir’s hand he sunk down on his knees and put his mouth to it with a small whine. “Yes, I know.” Valmir said, feeling how Rurane’s tongue lapped the blood from his wrist. It did not take much, but he could hear a relieved sigh from Rurane as he ran his fingers along Valmir’s wrist. There was no sign of any bite-marks.  
Instead he looked up at Valmir, following his arm up to his robe and opened it, before he pulled up his nightshirt. Valmir let the robe drop on the floor, drawing the nightshirt off himself before he sunk his fingers into Rurane’s hair. He watched him ease his cock into his mouth, carefully, then further and deeper with every stroke. Valmir smiled, jittery about the fangs as they passed him with Rurane’s strokes. It tickled.  
Rurane had got his shirt off and strapped his trousers off too, managing to put a few drops of cooking oil into his palm as he stroked his aroused cock. Rurane pushed him up against the wall, grabbing hold of Valmir as he jumped up on Rurane’s hips, spreading him wide. It all made Valmir very excited. They kissed before he relaxed and sunk down on Rurane’s cock, gasping as he widened and it filled him. It was rough, but he liked it.  
Rurane gave him that look, and it made him melt. In all this he seemed to care. Valmir kissed him but broke it as he got a hard thrust right at his hips, hissing between his teeth. He felt Rurane’s tongue on his neck as he thrust again, and again. Soon Valmir’s back was thumping against the wall, his body wet from pleasure and the effort of holding on to the body in front of him. The wet cum trickled down on the floor from their hips.  
“U-up stairs.” Valmir managed, feeling fingers dig into his buttocks. There was a displeased moan and Rurane eased him down. Valmir stumbled up the steps. Rurane’s hands were on his chest and stomach as he caressed and kissed him from behind all the way up. Valmir got to the last step of the stairs, bracing himself with a knee on it before he gave up and fell on his elbows on the floor to his bedroom. Rurane spread and entered him with a needy groan.  
”Fuck me.” Valmir crackled and gasped, closing his eyes for a second at the grinding bliss, gathering himself, before he pushed off and crawled over to the rug by his bed. Rurane crawled along after him. There he succumbed in earnest. “Fuck me hard.” He whined, grabbing one of the bed’s feet. And he did get it. On hurting arms and elbows he came over his carpet in glossy strings, grinding his forehead against the floor. The wet slaps and throbbing ass faded from his mind for a moment, but his bliss was interrupted by Rurane as his hands fell down on the floor by his sides.  
“Oh, fuck!!” He breathed, pushing into him, coming before he slipped out. He breathed a few breaths, then let his cock slip back in a few times, slowly, before he sunk down on the carpet next to Valmir, sighing. Valmir was shaking, breathing heavily still. His sweat blinded him but he dried it away and kissed Rurane before he succumbed to gravity.  
“I have never had it on the floor before.” He admitted a bit later. “It is damn rough.” Rurane said, shifting his eyes to him.  
“It makes me damn hot.” Valmir said. “Needy like hell.”  
“I would take you again, could I move.” He admitted.  
“I need to be able to walk today, you know.” Valmir joked, Rurane chuckled. Valmir liked when he smiled.  
They carried in enough water to bathe, washed themselves and then went over Valmir’s rough plan of finding a cure and a way to stop the vampire lord. As their passion died down, the calling inside Rurane’s head had returned again, stronger now that he had fed. By evening he was having trouble sitting still. Valmir had painfully walked over to the alchemist, purchasing enough potions for him to be bit a couple of times more, but also health and magic potions. He drank one, and they ate supper.  
“You will not be here will you? When morning comes.” Valmir asked. Rurane twisted in his chair.  
“I can not help it. It is like a tide... drawing me out...” Valmir nodded, feeling a sting of hurt. He slowly rose with a wince and hobbled over to his pantry, finding his old thin scarf. It was white and yellow, his colours.  
“Here.” He said, wrapping it about Rurane’s neck. “So you will not forget me.” Rurane swallowed.  
“If... If I get lost on the way... you must promise that you-”  
“Yes! Yes...!” Valmir interrupted him, he could not think about it right now. There had been too much death. A wave of fatigue fell upon him, as if the world somehow revolved and had turned back to him with the face of reality. Rurane lifted him up, walked up and put him in bed. He was sitting there, by the bed, until Valmir fell asleep.

5.

He woke sore the next day, groaning as he turned to his right, looking about the room. It was silent, the window was wet from rain, the weather grey, his house silent. His plan was simple. Go to the Guild hall of Anvil, they specialised in restoration, find out how to cure vampirism. Then he would ask for the Shrine of Meridia. It would hold the key to Dawnbreaker. For a moment the road seemed very long, tiresome and lonely.  
He got up, looking about. The damn dust was everywhere. Deciding not to see it he went down and ate a cold breakfast and brewed himself some tea, eating in silence. Then he shaved, put his hair up, looked at the faded bite-mark at his neck. It was between his neck and left shoulder. On his right side he could feel the two bite-marks from Rurane, almost invisible. He walked up, cursing his hurting behind, dressed in trousers and his green beige robe and took out his spare boots.  
He had a pair of riding gloves... He had been riding all across Cyrodiil in them. In good weather, in bad. And his cloak. He stood with it in his hands. The Temple denied there was a cure for vampirism. He could not allow himself to think that way. He brought out his large saddlebags, filling them with his gear, notebooks, socks. The potions. His weapons were his hands. He took some gold.  
Then he sat down and wrote a letter to his family. He suspected he knew what Elenwen had written. He simply wrote them not to believe her. He wrote about his promotion in the Guild, his three years of campaigning and the “success” of his latest mission. He wrote about the noble commander. How he had been hurt and now recovered. How he aided the City Guard and succeeded in both keeping most alive and ridding the city of their vampirical infestation. His father would not take a second glance at Elenwen’s letter after that. He took his spare keys, locked up his house and turned right. He walked out and rented a horse outside the gates of the City, checked the bags. Then he saw Dagail.  
“There are vampires left, right?” She asked. He nodded. “One left your house.” She added in a darker tone.  
“I... will find a cure.” He said.  
“There is no cure.” She said.  
“There is. There... must be. I will ask Meridia for help.” Dagail hearkened at that.  
“And if there is not, will you do what needs to be done?” She asked, green eyes squinting. “You know I will.” He said silently. “The vampire lord. It is still out there... I will kill it.”  
“We will continue watching the City. And wait for word.” Valmir nodded, rode up and set off across the bridge over Lake Rumare.


End file.
